Noelle Winchester/Traits
Personality Appearance Noelle has green hazel eyes, olive skin, and fine cheekbones. She is described by others as "gorgeous" and "sexy". She has dark brown hair, which - while naturally curly - often straightened during the first five seasons, until "pregnancy became a bitch". In Season 6, she leaves her hair wavy, though flashbacks to when she was a teenager show that she had very curly hair during those years. As of Season 13, she has put blonde highlights in her hair, and seems to have lighter hair in general. She is rather tall, standing at 5'10" and, even though she is smaller than both her brothers, she usually enjoys towering over other women. Due to years of training as a Hunter, she has a rather athletic figure, and - even in her final month of pregnancy, she was still maintained this build. She has full lips, which are naturally pale pink, and is said to have a beautiful smile. Noelle often favoured dark make-up and clothing, usually wearing leather jackets and boots, along with jeans and shirts with usually show cleavage. Her clothing always has a few hidden pockets, which she uses to hide her knife, gun and ammunition, along with lock picks and hand-cuff keys. However, during her pregnancy, her style seems to change, as she starts wearing more dresses and lighter clothing, and much less make up. Afterwards, she stops wearing dresses as much but she dresses more conservatively and uses lighter make up. She has an anti-possession tattoo on her chest, along with a tattoo on her right wrist of the words "joy" and a tattoo of her coven symbol on her left wrist - which glows whenever she preforms magic. She also has burn marks on her upper arms, legs, and stomach, all of which are self-inflicted using magic during her teen years - however she often cover these up with clothing and make-up. Powers Noelle is an extremely powerful Witch, and despite her youth, is one of the most powerful Witches to have ever appeared in the series, and definitely the most dangerous according to Castiel. Due to having collected the power of hundreds if not thousands of Witches, along with just as many Human souls, she possesses a lot of raw magic, which she harnesses and draws from. After undergoing rigorous training and mutations during her mission to regain her daughter, she becomes an enhanced soldier, with beyond human mental and physical capabilities. As A Witch= * Witchcraft - Being a Witch, Noelle is extremely skilled at casting spells and creating hex bags. She has even been seen using spells of her own creation in recent seasons, like when she created a spell on the fly in order to banish Angels without having to make a Sigil. ** Spell Creation - Noelle has shown an ability to create spells such as when she was able to banish Angels who were after her without a Sigil, something which Castiel said had never been done before. It is believed that all the spells in the fourth part of the Le Fey Book of Shadows were created by Noelle ** Potion Brewing - Noelle has been shown brewing potions many times, such as the ghost-seeing elixir, or nourishment potion ** Immortality - According to Lucifer, after her resurrection, she began using magic to make herself live longer, effectively becoming immortal ** Self-Resurrection - According to Lucifer, after her initial resurrection, she created and regularly cast a self-resurrection spell, to stop her from permanently dying ** Summoning/Banishing - Noelle is very adept at the summoning and banishing of people, and the very first time she used magic on the show was to summon Azazel on her father's orders. ** Healing - Noelle seems to be relatively gifted in the art of healing, shown on multiple occasions when she heals a multitude of humans from any non fatal injuries. ** Hex Casting ** Tracking ** Aporting - Noelle is capable of teleporting herself to ALMOST all locations - it is possible she can teleport to places like Lucifer's Cage or the Empty, but she refuses to try. ** Telepathy ** Resurrection ** Astral projection ** Telekinesis ** Extrasensory Perception - Noelle has the natural gift of being able to see ANY being in their natural form without suffering ill effects. ** Ecokinesis *** Animal Manipulation *** Disaster Manipulation - While never shown, according to Dean, on the day that Joanna was taken by the Campbell's, there were natural disasters all over the globe - from tsunamis to earthquakes to volcanic eruptions. Noelle later admits that the disasters were her fault *** Disease Manipulation *** Elemental Manipulation *** Nature Attacks *** Weather Manipulation ** Chromokinesis *** Retrocognition *** Precognition *** Psychometry *** Time Acceleration *** Time Attack *** Time Reduction *** Time Stopping - Noelle has been shown to be able to completely stop time, except for anyone she chooses, such as when she visited Lucifer during his possession of the President *** Time Travel |-| As An Augmented Hunter= * Enhanced Condition - After going through extreme training and many genetic modifiers during her quest to reclaim her daughter from the Campbell's, Noelle becomes an Augmented Hunter, giving her mental and physical capabilities beyond a normal Human or even Witch. ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Athleticism ** Enhanced Beauty ** Enhanced Brain Capacity ** Enhanced Charisma ** Enhanced Combat ** Enhanced Dexterity ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Flexibility ** Enhanced Health ** Enhanced Instincts ** Enhanced Intelligence ** Enhanced Leap ** Enhanced Lung Capacity ** Enhanced Marksmanship ** Enhanced Memory ** Enhanced Recovery ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Stride ** Enhanced Vitality ** Enhanced Wisdom ** Enhanced Wits ** Regenerative Healing Factor Skills Weaknesses Attitudes towards other Species Favourites Food & Drink *'Ice cream flavour?' *'Candy?' *'Cookie?' *'Food of all time?' *'Thing to cook?' *'Soda?' *'Alcoholic drink?' Television & Film *'Cartoon?' *'Movie?' *'TV show?' Music *'Instrument?' *'Band or music artist?' *'Music genre?' Travel *'Place you’ve visited?' *'Place to go with family?' *'Vacation you’ve taken?' Nature & Animals *'Season?' *'Flower?' *'Natural disaster?' *'Animal?' Sports *'Sport?' *'Team?' *'Professional athlete?' Childhood *'Nursery rhyme?' *'Childhood memory?' *'Superhero?' *'Video game?' *'Fairy tale?' Category:Queen_of_Swords_007 Category:Trait Pages Category:Noelle Winchester